Grange Hill: The Album
Grange Hill: The Album is a 65-track 3 CD compilation featuring Duran Duran, released by Virgin Records on 10 November 2007. About the album The album is a collection of songs by various artists and released in association with Grange Hill, one of the longest British television drama series that began in 1978 and finished 30 years later. The compilation includes Duran Duran's third single "Girls on Film" and the Nick Rhodes co-produced "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo. Also included is David Bowie's "Boys Keep Swinging", a song covered by Duran Duran in 2010. Stephen Duffy is featured with "Kiss Me", a song produced by Bob Lamb who recorded early Duran Duran demos at his Birmingham studio. Track listing B001GXPJJM CD 1 #"Grange Hill Theme" #"Don't Stop Me Now" - Queen #"Baggy Trousers" - Madness #"Stand And Deliver" - Adam & The Ants #"Favourite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl)" - Haircut 100 #"Don't Want You Want Me" - Human League #"Too Much Too Young" - The Specials #"Teenage Kicks" - Undertones #"Town Called Malice" - The Jam #"Swords of a Thousand Men" - Tenpole Tudor #"Turning Japanese" - The Vapors #"Kids In America - Kim Wilde #"Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Video Killed The Radio Star" - Buggles #"Is Vic There" - Department S #"Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" - Ian Dury & The Blockheads #"Pop Muzik" - M #"Making Plans For Nigel" - XTC #"Special Brew" - Bad Manners #"On My Radio" - Selecter #"Uptown Top Ranking" - Althea & Donna #" Money" - Flying Lizards #"Stray Cat Strut" - Stray Cats CD 2 #"Brown Girl In The Ring" - Boney M #"YMCA" - Village People #"Heart of Glass" - Blondie #"Come On Eileen" - Dexys Midnight Runners #"This Ole House" - Shakin' Stevens #"Mickey" - Toni Basil #"My Sharona" - Knack #"Down Under" - Men At Work #"Tainted Love" - Soft Cell #"It Ain't What You Do It's The Way You Do It" - Fun Boy Three & Bananarama #"Golden Brown" - Stranglers #"Vienna" - Ultravox #"Echo Beach" - Martha & The Muffins #"Bang Bang" - Robertson, B.A. #"Lucky Number" - Lena Lovich #"Boys Keep Swinging" - David Bowie #"Don't Go" - Yazoo #"Let's Go Round Again" - Average White Band #"Love Is In The Air" - John Paul Young #"More Than A Woman" - Tavares #"Just An Illusion" - Imagination #"It Started With A Kiss" - Hot Chocolate CD 3 #"Freedom" - Wham! #"Let's Dance" - David Bowie #"Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats #"Spirit In The Sky" - Doctor & The Medics #"Footloose" - Kenny Loggins #"Rebel Yell - Billy Idol #"Church of the Poison Mind" - Culture Club #"Girls Just Want To Have Fun" - Cyndi Lauper #"Together In Electric Dreams" - Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder #"Kiss Me" - Stephen Duffy #"Relax" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood #"Double Dutch" - Malcolm McLaren #"Hey You Rock Steady Crew" - Rock Steady Crew #"Temptation" - Heaven 17 #"Doctor Doctor" - Thompson Twins #"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo #"They Don't Know" - Tracey Ullman #"Red Red Wine" - UB40 #"We All Stand Together" - Paul McCartney & The Frog Chorus Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums